It Starts When You're Around
by HaveNoMercy
Summary: Oliver Queen remembers his days with Tess before "Green Arrow" had a full persona when he was her *hero*. And not because of any labels, costumes, printed articles or family legacies, but because he'd earned it and because she really believed in him. He needs that back again. Rated M for a reason.
1. Chapter 1

**Rating:** NC-17

**Genre:** Tess/Oliver Romance

**Verse:** Smallville

**A/N:** I don't own _Smallville_, no profit was had but a lot of fun was. More **notes** at the end!

Please enjoy!

**It Starts When You're Around**

[Their story doesn't end.]

**Flashback**

_He pulled her onto his lap, securing her over him as she reached for the headboard. He urged her forward slightly - shuddering as he brushed up against her. _

_He pressed his hips into hers as he gently sucked on her neck just below her ear. She bucked her hips up against him and felt the tip of him. She reached her arms past him, gripping onto the bedframe. She tried to push back onto him, but he denied her. _

"_Wait a minute," he whispered against her face as he pulled her closer to him._

_He lowered his lips to her breasts, his tongue moving in circles around her nipples until her mouth dropped open. He gently sucked and licked each one as she held his head, threading her fingers in his blonde strands. His hands massaged them a bit more roughly then he intended._

_Tess's head fell back with a soft cry of pleasure as she felt Oliver slide smoothly into her. _

_She held onto his shoulders as he began to move faster._

She gasped and moaned louder. He never said a word, but he watched her the whole time.

She moaned with the rhythm of his body, feeling it every time his hips pushed into hers. It became faster and faster. The pressure was too much. She couldn't hold it in any longer.

"Oh…Oliver."

His hand pressed against her teasingly over and over, eliciting her cries. 

_Oliver's fingers ruthlessly encouraged her first orgasm as he bit into her skin where her shoulder and neck met, her fingers latching onto the cool wood of the bedframe for relief._

_One hand slid up to cup her breast, as moans fell from her throat, continuously growing louder. She was completely tethered to his thrusts, her angle too awkward to drive back against him, but it didn't matter. She gasped and leaned her head into his shoulder. She could feel him smile as he ran his finger down her stomach, past her belly button and then right to where she was aching. _

_Her entire body was on fire with need, every nerve ending tingling as she felt a sweet heaviness in her belly forming. Each thrust made the heaviness increase, waiting to __snap and spiral out of control._

"_Let me have you," he whispered into her ear after releasing her hip. _

_She was trembling. She was beginning to sweat with anticipation._

And then…  


"…_yes," Tess finally managed to say. _

_One fast, hard, deep thrust was all she needed before Tess found herself arching back against Oliver as her orgasm crashed into her body. _

_The feeling was so euphoric that she almost thought she would pass out from the intensity - perhaps she even had. Yet she could feel her body convulsing and tightening around him as he continued moving inside of her. _

_Shakily, she placed both hands on the bedframe and propped herself up as she continued to move back and forth, faster and faster, her hips grinding against his. His tongue very slowly began to dab against the skin of her chest and collar bone. It moved in circles, teasing her as he grasped her legs, moving in and out._

_In and out._

_She could feel it. She couldn't breathe. She couldn't even get a breath to moan. She threw her head back and he climaxed, his teeth finding her shoulder again, marking her as he shuddered with his own orgasm.  
_

_Tess tried to catch her breath as her sweaty hands let go of the bedframe. Oliver's grip on her almost intensified, as he showered hot, playful kisses on her jawline and neck. _

_She was still trembling, still coming as he let her finish with softer, gentler thrusts. He gave her soft kisses on her shoulder, breasts and then gently on her lips. _

_He pressed his hips against her and she fell apart against him, her body finally giving out as she collapsed into his arms. He rolled them onto the bed leisurely, stroking her leg as she laid her arm behind her head._

"_I'm so happy. You make me so happy." She was smiling. There was absolutely nothing wrong. She just couldn't breathe._

_He showered kisses on her mouth, cheeks, eyelids, temples, forehead, causing her to giggle and beg for air. _

"_You're the most beautiful thing I've ever seen," he smiled, brushing a lock of hair away from her eyes. "I love you-" and he kissed her again…_

**End of Flashback**

He smiled when he thought about the way he held her beneath him until he felt that jolt of release from inside her. And then she hadsmiled - breathless in his arms.

He remembered the days before Green Arrow had a full persona and so much fame, so many expectations. Back then, his alter-ego was still in the beta testing stage and he and Tess had more time to become a full-fledged romantic pairing - so long as they threw out the dating rule book entirely. 

Oliver smiled nostalgically from his office suite at Queen Industries.

She was still the most beautiful, striking woman he'd ever seen. She had a gifted ability to distract him a lot of the time and frankly when she pissed him off it was sometimes a blessing. He was then able to think about something else besides wanting to tear her clothes off and pin her to the nearest wall.

But what he missed along with the passion was the way she _looked_ at him.

He was her _hero_. Not because of any labels, costumes, printed articles or family legacies, but because he'd earned it and because she really believed in him.

And however large their egos were now, however much they denied it, he missed her looking up at him like he was her knight and shining armor.

Funny how the only time she still made him feel that same way was when they were in each other's arms.

That remained a constant.

**TBC**

**Dedications: **Happy Birthday, **Julie**! (1SnoWhiteQueen1 on YouTube!) So much love, sweetheart! I hope you enjoy this one!

**Miss Yvonne Hartman**, AKA Grace, I adore you and I hope you start writing again soon! Thank you for jump starting my Tollie muses and THANK YOU for coming all the way across the planet to see me. I LOVE YOU and all of your incredible romantic depth.

Last but not least, my favorite Tess and Oliver author (though my list is long!), **Sunshine and Chocolate**. Go read her gems and I can't wait to see what else she'll come up with! xoxo!


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks to Juliette for always beta-ing! **

**~0~**

"You followed me all the way to the Cayman Islands?"

He took his time before answering, watching the ocean waves stream around her feet.

"I've been known to remember your birthday," he says looking her over. Her red hair was loose and windswept from the ocean breeze. Her braless breasts were straining enough against the material of her bikini top for him to make out the outline of her nipples.

She felt warmer instantly. It was hypotonic, the dance they did. It was even easier when it was thousands of miles from anyone who knew them, thousands of miles from the press, and it was always easier near the water.

She took a sip from her wine glass - her silent affirmation right before he pulled her to him, kissing her fiercely. The wine glass fell to the water and her hands sank into his chest.

* * *

He kissed her as her hands gripped his, her breath catching as she cried out his name in pleasure, her orgasm shutting down her brain temporarily.

God, she was so beautiful. Her hair was messy and she had a lazy smile on her face as she lay gasping for breath. A smile graced his own lips as their breathing slowed. He felt her fingers lightly tracing patterns across his hip.

He showered kisses along her rosy cheeks, whispering "I love yous" which made her giggle.

The comfortable feeling in her muscles was _perfect_. He'd gotten every single one of them to relax but now the bed itself was calling her and movement was impossible. Her arms felt so heavy that lifting them up to embrace him seemed impossible.

"I can't…" she inhaled before speaking again, "…move."

He pulled back briefly. "Oh alright, what do you need? Oxygen? Water? Food? Sleep?"

She laughed, which wasn't as easy as she thought it would be because she was so tired. "Yes."

Oliver released her gently and turned on his side, resting his head in the palm of his hand.

"This is turning out to be the most wonderful two and a half week long birthday _ever_."

She nodded and when he reached his hand out to her, she kissed his fingers and slid them down over her heart, then to her breasts.

"And I'm not quite sure I want to it to be over."

It took him a second to be at her again.

"W-wait," she giggled. She placed her finger between them. "Yes, to this," she said motioning between them. "But I meant also…when we eventually do go back to the states, I still want more time for this to just be ours. Just for a little while."

He sobered up just enough to want to know if he should be concerned by that statement.

"Not that I'm the most conventional guy in town but are you trying to tell me you don't want to pick out china patterns immediately or ever?"

She lifted her head up as her green eyes widened a bit. They sparkled, matching the grin on her face. "Oh we're at china patterns now?"

He awaited her reply.

"Maybe it's about Metropolis. Or maybe I'm not through enjoying this and I'm not ready to share it with everyone. I know you're everyone's hero but if it's possible, maybe I could have you to myself for a little bit longer?"

"…much longer," he said before lowering his lips to hers.

* * *

**Three Weeks Later**

The party had been going on far too long. She knew he was out of his mind with boredom as his fingers kept touching her under the table.

Yeah, definitely time to take this out for a quiet escape.

They ran away from the main area to someplace barely visible. He pulled her close and she bent her head over his shoulder and inhaled, moving her face toward his neck.

He kissed her, pushing her back against the wall as she pulled apart the buttons of his dress shirt, nearly ripping them off in the process.

"Watch it," he whispered against her feverish lips with a smile.

He gathered her dress up to grip her leg, guiding her hips closer until his fingers reached her outer thighs. Her hot, insistent lips teased his as she impatiently unzipped his pants.

"Hurry up," she laughed breathlessly. "I'm at the speed of '_tear my clothes off'._"

He slid her panties down obediently. "So '_get a move on'_ I take it, is your point?" he replied, lining her neck with kisses.

She giggled as she ran her hands down his sculpted torso, feeling his fingers tease her – then she aligned her body quickly with his. She lifted the hem of her dress a little higher, wanting his body fully against hers as she locked her eyes with his and began to move her hips in rhythmic, symbiotic motions with his.

He watched her mouth drop open as he jerked her hips forward, then he flicked his tongue over her bottom lip. She smiled slightly, feeling the first hits of orgasmic pleasure. She knew she was ahead of him as he undid her hair with his fingers, watching it fall against her shoulders as he lightly moved her up and down.

"Pull my sleeves down…" she whispered urgently.

Too impatient to wait for him, she found strength of mind to push her spaghetti straps off her shoulders, revealing her breasts to him in hopes she could keep him with her. Oliver continued to tease Tess, switching up his rhythm, until she couldn't take it anymore. Tess closed her eyes as he clutched her to him, thrashing slightly as she felt her inner walls flutter.

He held her to him as she came, his hands stroking her bare back and loose hair, waiting out her orgasm.

She trembled briefly. "I'm unappealing to you now," she said in a vulnerable enough way that he it found amusing.

He rolled his eyes and made an exasperated noise. "Oh my god, I was being _generous_-Tess. Come here."

He pulled her back just enough so he could look at her and when she saw the unadulterated passion in his eyes, she smiled again.

"Okay, okay," she said, wrapping her arms around him, trying desperately to maintain the euphoric state they'd just created. "Where's your shirt? Put me on the floor before I lose focus!"

"Before you lose focus!?" he exclaimed, looking at the floor before he lowered them both there.

She laughed as he climbed over her but she sobered as his hands went up her thighs, taking her dress with them as she opened her legs to him. She kissed him enthusiastically, passionately, letting him feel what he'd done to her. He got to her speed as he gripped her wrist and pinned her down, slipping inside her at just the right moment. He used his free hand to dampen his fingers and insert them into her mouth, coaxing urgent moans from her as he told her to come – and she did.

**~0~**

**Special thanks to ****Hydesbride**** for all the encouragement to get this posted! Love you sooooooooo much! **


End file.
